


Knew It Was Coming

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Protective Kara Danvers, Relationship(s), Shovel Talk, dating superheroes is not easy, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: From the moment Kara and Lena became girlfriends, Lena prepared herself for the inevitable talks she would acquire from the many people in Kara's life. She knows it's going to happen. She expects it to happen with multiple people. She has accepted the distrust people automatically have for her. This wasn't what she anticipated.





	Knew It Was Coming

“Miss Luthor.” Jess’ voice comes through the intercom on Lena’s desk. “There’s a Miss Lane here to see you.”

Lena blinks in surprise, thinking Lois would have given her some sort of warning if she were in National City. “You can send her in, Jess.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Several moments later, the door opens. Jess holds the door open, but Lois Lane doesn’t walk into the room. Lena manages to control her features from showing her shock. Jess closes the door behind the visitor, who walks straight to Lena’s desk. Lena stands to greet her. “This is a surprise,” she says politely.

“Imagine how I feel.” Lucy Lane stops in front of Lena’s desk. “Mind if I sit?”

Lena gestures to the chair nearest Lucy. “Please do.” She sits at the same time as Lucy. “To what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

With a smile that seems to hide a touch of discomfort, Lucy removes the messenger bag from over her shoulder. “Kara,” she says as if that one word adequately explains her presence. She flips open the bag and pulls out a stack of forms. After straightening them in her lap, she places them on Lena’s desk. “She didn’t want Director Henshaw or Alex to come here, and it’s a conflict of interest for her to bring this for you to sign. It’s the non-disclosure for the super secret.” Lena raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Yes, Kara told me what happened with you two. She claims she wanted me to bring this because I’m a lawyer, but I find that difficult to believe. She was wearing the smile she gets when she’s trying not to say something that might hurt someone.” She pauses a moment in thought. “I know that look intimately.”

Lena’s heart rate picks up as she ponders the implications of what Lucy just told her. “Kara can be quite convincing with only a look. Let’s just say that I used to stay at work much later, but Kara has a routine down pat to get me out of this chair and in bed.” She leaves the innuendo open for interpretation, and she’s pleased to see the quirk in Lucy’s eyebrow.

“So you know that saying ‘no’ wasn’t exactly the easier choice, but I don’t mind.”

“No?”

Lucy shakes her head. “My sister had many good things to say about you, and you know what it’s like to be the little sister of someone with a rather popular name.”

“Although your sibling’s status is famous, while mine is quite infamous.”

Shrugging, Lucy crosses her legs at the knee. “We can’t control our sibling’s notoriety, but we can make a name for ourselves. From what I’ve seen, you’ve already been doing that.”

“As have you.”

“Right, so I think we’ve established some level of trust through our significant similarity. Would you like to discuss what’s in the NDA?”

Lena reaches forward and slides the document toward herself before opening it. She skims through the pages. “Do I really have a choice in signing this?” She looks up at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy smirks. “Do you want an answer from Major Lane, the lawyer, or from a friend of your girlfriend? Even though I’m sure you know both answers already.”

“Which one would you want?” She smirks back at Lucy.

Switching which leg is on top, Lucy leans back in the chair. “Miss Luthor-”

“Lena, please.”

“Lena, you’re an intelligent woman, and I’m sure you have a hand in drafting your company’s NDAs. Is it safe to assume your employees are required to sign NDAs in order to gain entry into your labs?” Lena nods. “I know you are aware of the DEO. They are protective of their secrets, which includes Supergirl’s civilian identity. While I don’t agree with the practice personally, they have been known to hold threats to Supergirl’s identity until it was handled.” 

“I see.” Lena rests a hand on the papers.

“Now, Kara would never let that happen to you. Trust me. There are limits to even her reach, though. That NDA, specifically, is crafted especially for you.”

“Did she talk you into that?”

Lucy nods. “I agree with her though. You shouldn’t have to be at risk of be unlawfully detained even if I am of the belief you are unlikely to betray her.”

“So what is the adjustment made?”

“I added what I am about to tell you to the NDA. Don’t ask me how Kara convinced Director Henshaw to agree with it, because I have no idea. The Director of the DEO is a Martian, a fact I am sure you are aware of. Martians have telepathic powers. By signing this, you are permitting him to wipe Kara, Supergirl, and anything related to the DEO from your mind should you breach the NDA.”

Lena sucks in a breath at the thought of having every memory of Kara stolen from her. “If I ever break Kara’s trust, I won’t deserve to have any memory of her.”  Both of Lucy’s eyebrows raise, and her jaw falls slightly. Without another word, Lena signs the document before sliding it back toward Lucy.

Lucy is obviously impressed. “It’s that simple?”

“It’s that simple.”

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Lucy tilts her head in genuine curiosity.

“I do.” Lena tenses her jaw, preparing for what she assumes to be a discussion about what would happen if she were to hurt Kara.

Lucy nods slowly with a thoughtful expression. “Good.” She bends down to her messenger bag and misses the look of surprise on Lena’s face. When Lucy sits back up, she pulls a small, black box with her. “There’s something else Kara asked me to do.” She uncrosses her legs as her fingers play with the box in her hands. “She would usually go to Winn for something like this, but you two are clearly being patient about telling people. My sister has one of these, so Kara went to ask her about it. Once it was ready, she brought it to me with the big speech. I’m not one for giving speeches myself, but I agree that you should have this.” She places the box on the edge of the desk before sliding it closer to Lena.

Hesitantly, Lena touches the box. She slowly opens it, and her eyebrows raise. “Something tells me there’s more to this than a fashion statement.”

Lucy actually laughs. “Honestly, I was surprised you didn’t already have one. No offense, but you get attacked a lot.”

An amused burst of laughter escapes Lena. “Hard to take offense to something that truthful.”

“Good point. Now that you are dating a Super, Kara is taking extra precautions in regards to your safety. I know all about the danger my sister has gone through. She has never regretted it, but Clark is always concerned for her safety.” She points to the box. “That’s a signal bracelet. May I?” She gestures to the box.

“Of course.” Lena nods.

Standing, Lucy leans over the front of Lena’s desk to pull the bracelet out of the box. The silver, chain bracelet has a plated part of the band with “El Mayarah” engraved across it in an elegant script. “If you slide this plate,” Lucy says as she demonstrates the movement, “you can push this button if you ever need to call on Supergirl. It emits a frequency specific to you that can be picked up by super hearing. I know you have this whole ‘I’m a badass, not a damsel in distress’ thing going, but don’t be afraid to use it if you need it. Kara would just end up yelling at you if you don’t. Then she would find me to yell at me. It would just start this whole thing where Kara yells at everybody, and I’d really like to avoid that. I still have a hard time distinguishing Kara and Supergirl. I don’t need to have to deal with Kara getting Supergirl-level mad.” She hands the bracelet to Lena after closing the panel.

Lena slides the bracelet through her fingers. “I’m not sure which part of that to respond to first, so I’ll just settle on saying ‘thank you.’ I’ll try to keep Kara from yelling at you.”

“I appreciate that.” Lucy watches Lena put on the bracelet. 

“I’m sure,” Lena says in a teasing voice. 

“Excellent.” Lucy picks up the papers from Lena’s desk. “I’ve done what I came here to do.” She slides the documents into her bag and turns to Lena with a smile. 

“You really just came to L-Corp to get me to sign papers?” Lena tries to sound nonchalant, although she feels disbelieving that she was initially wrong about the purpose of this conversation. 

“And to give you the bracelet.” Lucy shrugs as she puts the bag back over her shoulder. “I don’t mind. Like I said before… I understand what it’s like to feel like you’re in the shadow of an older sibling. I hate being considered ‘the other Lane.’ I’m rooting for you, Lena.”

“Thank you, Lucy.” She stands to extend her hand to Lucy, who shakes it with a smile. “I know you intend to move out of National City and have a position within the military, but I have heard about your impressive feats and intellect. Should you choose to step away from your family’s expectations, I can guarantee you there is a place in National City that would be honored to have you.”

Lucy puts her hands on her hips with a smirk. “Needing help with intellectual property, Miss Luthor?”

“Major Lane, I would never insult your wide set of skills and experience. You should know…” Lena raises an eyebrow as she pauses for a moment. “L-Corp does not presently have a CLO.”

“Oh.” Lucy’s eyes go wide as her hands fall from her hips. 

Lena hums in acknowledgement. “I do have a team doing the work right now, but I have yet to find a suitable candidate… until now.” She quirks an eyebrow. “Of course, National City is the home base for L-Corp, so it would have to be someone willing to live here at least nine months out of the year… with many travel opportunities.”

Lucy purses her lips as she thinks for a moment. “Let’s find a time to talk more.” A victorious smirk spreads onto Lena’s face. “I’m not saying ‘yes.’”

“But you’re not saying ‘no.’”

A smirk finds its way onto Lucy’s lips. “Have a good day, Lena.” She turns and begins walking to the door. With her hand on the door handle, Lucy looks over her shoulder at Lena. “Good luck being the Lois Lane of National City.” She winks before walking out of the office.

Laughing, Lena sits down on her chair. “Well that was something.” She shakes her head in amusement. Tapping her fingers on the desk, she wonders, not for the first time, which of Kara’s family and friends will be the first to have a discussion with her about her relationship with Kara. She thought it would have occurred by now. With a shrug, she turns her focus back to the reports on her laptop. Dr. Sanchez sent her new results, and she intends to spend the next week running experiments on mineral 143.

Her phones buzzes with a text from Kara about getting dinner. After an affirmative response, she runs a finger over the bracelet on her wrist. A fond smile plays at her lips. “The Lois Lane of National City, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait another day or two to post this, but there hasn't been much new fanfics posted that I'm interested in reading, and I am bored af. If you comment, I'll likely respond right away. Or you can talk to me on tumblr: catarinaelibeth. I'm working on some prompts and the next chapter to SuperCorp the Movie. I'm also considering another chapter to It's That Easy. Don't get me wrong. Getting time off of work is cool and gives me loads of time to work out. But I never want to waste gas on days I don't work, so I just end up writing for hours and doing a ridiculous amount of pushups.


End file.
